happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thanks For The Memories
Thanks For The Memories is a music video episode of HTFs and it also introduces the Robo Star/Clesta couple. Characters Starring *Robo Star *Clesta Featuring *Stubborn Appearances *Maple (paired with Wally) *Wally *Sandbar *Cream (Paired with Laurie) *Laurie *Gizelle *Michael Myers *Bun *Loony *Random *Lumpy (paired with random) *Peppy (paired with Pancake) *Pancake *Meka Shiya *Cookey *Raymond (paired with lammy ) *RayTube *Rainbow Dash *Roughly *Giggles (paired with Roughly) *Bakey Plot Clesta is seen sitting in a bench, seeing that other tree friends have boyfriends and girlfriends, gets saddened, as she doesn't have one. Robo Star is seen to be sad too, as last time, he got dumped by his past girlfriend. Both Clesta and Robo Star see each other, and fall in love with each other. Robo Star asks Clesta to go on a date, Clesta accepts, and they head to the Happy Tree Cafe. They both hold hands, as the camera zooms in on them. it then cuts to the Cafe. Gizelle, Michael Myers, Bun, Loony, Random, Lumpy, Peppy, Pancake, Meka Shiya, Cookey, Raymond, Lammy, RayTube, Rainbow Dash, Roughly, and Giggles are seen at the Cafe, sitting on tables. Clesta and Robo Star walk in and sit down in one of the tables. Bakey then gives Clesta and Robo Star a milkshake, they smile and laughs, until Stubborn throws food at Bakey, making Bakey fall into a stove, burning her face off, starting a food fight. The food fight gets worse, as someone hits a piece of wood that keeps the Cafe stable, making the place crumble. It's revealed that Clesta has protected her and RS with a sheild, they both get up, and hug each other. Stubborn climbs out of the rumble. Stubborn looks at Clesta and Robo Star and groan. Stubborn grabs Clesta and tells RS that she's his now. Robo Star is mad and pushes Stubborn. Stubborn tumbles backwards, dropping Clesta, hitting a truck. The truck turns on, going after Stubborn. The truck then leads Stubborn to a cliff, from which he falls down at. Clesta and Robo Star look at each other, confused, but, while they try to kiss each other, the truck hits them, impaling them on a nearby pipe sticking out of the crumbled Cafe, they both slide into each other, forming a kiss. The episode ends and the iris closes on the "kiss". Deaths *Bakey's face is burnt off. *Gizelle, Michael Myers, Bun, Loony, Random, Lumpy, Peppy, Pancake, Meka Shiya, Cookey, Raymond, Lammy, RayTube, Rainbow Dash, Roughly, and Giggles are possibly killed when the place crumbles. (debatable, off screen) *Stubborn falls off a cliff while running from the truck. *Clesta and Robo Star are hit by a truck and are impaled on a pipe. Trivia *This introduces the Robo Star X Clesta couple, which is proven to be official. **This also introduces the coupling for Cream X Laurie *This is the second music video that inroduces a couple, the first one was Carpal Tunnel of Love **This even involves a Cafe/restaurant. ***IT also involved being impaled and a kiss at the end. Lyrics I'm gonna make it bend and break (It sent you to me without wings) Say a prayer but let the good times roll In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll) And I want these words to make things right But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life "Who does he think he is?" If that's the worst you got Better put your fingers back to the keys One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great "He tastes like you only sweeter" One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories "See, he tastes like you only sweeter" Been looking forward to the future But my eyesight is going bad And this crystal ball It's always cloudy except for (except for) When you look into the past (look into the past) One night stand (one night stand oh) One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great "He tastes like you only sweeter" One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories "See, he tastes like you only sweeter" They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great "He tastes like you only sweeter" One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories "See, he tastes like you only sweeter" One night and one more time (One more night, one more time) Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great "He tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh) One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time) Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories) "See, he tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Music Videos Category:Under Construction